TFP Bloopers
by StupidBolts
Summary: "Lol, I can just see a blooper of this chapter being Starscream saying he likes Justin Bieber." Thank you Chibi Oro for that piece of inspiration XD May continue
1. Allegiance

**Bands~**

"Never heard of 'Green Day'. Slash Monkey on the other hand..." She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You've heard of them? Do you like them?"

"They are... alright. But..."

"But...?"

Starscream jumped up, hands on his hips and head held high with pride. "Imma Justin Beiber fan forever baby!" He cried eagerly.

"Starscream!" Michael stormed out onto the set, script in his hand.

"Sorry, sorry..." Starscream shied away, shielding his face from the cameras as Knock Out and Miko began howling with laughter, the human girl even collapsing on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know me~<strong>

"Lemme guess; Soundwave's into Miley Cyrus!" Miko and Starscream suddenly paused as loud music began pouring out of the base's speakers.

_**For those who don't know me,**_

_**I can get a bit crazy**_

_**Have to get my way,yep**_

_**24 hours a day**_

_**'cause I'm hot like that**_

"Apparently so!" Starscream cackled as Miko leant on him for support while Soundwave continued head-banging off set.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooms~<strong>

"Until we can accommodate you with your own quarters, you may have mine."

"Oh come now Prime; diner and a date first." Starscream pouted, cocking his hips to the side. Optimus' hand flew up to his face as he snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I prefer getting right down to the nitty-gritty; get in that room!" he gave in to laughing and shoved Starscream into his room. "Knock Out, don't get any ideas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs~<strong>

Miko stood in a yellow spot light, an odd looking instrument around her neck, strumming the strings, hazel eyes in a daze as she hummed the words to the song.

"_**Boom boom boom boom**_

_**I want you in my room**_

_**Let's spend the night together**_

_**From now until forever**_

_**Boom boom boom boom**_

_**I wanna double boom**_

_**Let's spend the night together**_

_**Together in my room"**_

Starscream fell flat on his face in a giggle fit, Miko and Soundwave sharing a thumbs-up moment.

"You guys are purposely trying to piss me off!" Michael yelled, tossing the script at them.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Let me explain! XD This was inspire by Chibi Oro's review on chapter 4:<strong>

"**Lol, I can just see a blooper of this chapter being Starscream saying he**

**likes Justin Bieber."**

… **:D **

**Should I make more? Not just for Allegiance, but for the actual TFP episodes? I'm going to anyway; I have a good idea for the episode with Quake-chan X3**


	2. Masters and students

**Awakening~**

"Awaken, warrior! Rise and serve your new master!" Starscream proclaimed, gesticulating wildly as the intricate stasis coffin hissed open to reveal the red, ember like optics of the sleeping Decepticon within!

_**PAAAAAAAARP!**_

"Oh my Primus!" Starscream choked, giggling slightly. Skyquake stepped out, stretching.

"Phewie! I've been holding that in for 5 million stellar cycles!" he grinned at the gagging crew behind the cameras. "Ah... sorry everyone, sorry! Let's... let's take that scene again shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>No longer with us~<strong>

"You fail to grasp my meaning..." Skyquake growled. "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my true master; Megatron."

"Yes, him..." Starscream rubbed his fingers together in contemplation. "Sadly, Megatron is... no longer with us..."

"Impossible..." Skyquake gasped. Starscream seethed and went to begin yelling when the giant green mech suddenly burst into tears. "NOOOOOOO! Not my Megatron! Baaaw!" He sobbed then ran back into his stasis coffin, grabbing a huge teddy and rocking back and forth in the corner.

"... Can we... perhaps... get him some warm energon?" Starscream smiled nervously at the camera, backing away from Skyquake. "_Something_ to make him calm down? Pretty please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream abuse~<strong>

"Again?" Skyquake bellowed in outrage. "Bow to _this!_" He swung his arm out, batting the seeker to the side like he was nothing.

There was a crashing sound as Starscream flew straight into camera 42 and 43. "Oh scrap!" Skyquake yelped, spinning around with his hands in a defensive position. "Scrap! Scrap! Sorry! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean...!" Optimus leant against the cliff face, gasping for air as he belted out an unyielding laughter as Skyquake continued to apologise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ears~<strong>

"Skyquake; this is a new ear!" Optimus began. Skyquake snorted.

"A new ear, though you still lack a nose." He chortled.

"... Shut up." Optimus turned, face-palming as the crew began giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Faces~<strong>

"Skyquake; this is a new era!" Optimus proclaimed, walking forward. "On another world! Side with me and help me end this conflict for... for... I'm sorry, Megatron is pulling faces at me. Skyquake, please hit him."

* * *

><p><strong>Rocks~<strong>

"I will _never_ side with a Prime!" Skyquake let out a mighty battle roar, charging at Optimus with his claws outstretched.

A rock just in front of him caught his foot and caused the giant to fall flat on his face plates.

"Ooh... Sky? You alright?" Optimus nudged him with his pede gently.

"I... I'm okay! Heh, I meant to do that!" Skyquake sat up on his forearms, blushing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>A shame~<strong>

"It will be a shame to crush you bug, but it is my duty."

/_Shame? Why's it a shame?_/

"I hate killing such cute little bots like you... aw, what the heck; I'll let you go if you give me your number!"

/_Wow, hey sure! I like a bot with oversized weaponry!_/

"Guys, we're filming here!" Jack called from off screen.

"... Oh yeah..." Skyquake blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Maze~<strong>

"It will be a shame to crush you bug, but it is my duty." Skyquake braced for Prime to tackle him from behind like in rehearsal, but the attack never came. He paused, Bumblebee looking up at him with a puzzled expression. "... I _said;_ it is my duty!" Had Prime not heard him?

He turned around. No sight of the truck.

"... Where's Optimus?" The director asked, not amused in the slightest.

"Er... Prime?" Skyquake opened a comm link.

"_Coming! I'm on my way! Argh!_" Prime yelled down the comm. Skyquake hunched up his shoulder.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"_This damn gully is like a fragging maze!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Flight~<strong>

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Skyquake squealed as he did a barrel roll in his new vehicle mode.

"Skyquake..." Optimus called.

"Whoopee!"

"Skyquake! We're still filming!"

"Oh... whoopsie...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Visual~<strong>

Skyquake gave chase through the air as the two fleeing Autobots transformed. The awakened warrior captured a visual of the retreating Bumblebee from behind.

"Wowzers..." The large mech wolf whistled. "Nice bumpers kid!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus transformed to whack Skyquake.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise in space~<strong>

Starscream swooped closer to Megatron's apparently comatose body. "Megatron..." the seeker growled, placing a wary hand on the larger mech's chest.

"Boo!"

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Starscream flew back, hiding behind a piece of scrap metal. He glared as Megatron floated about, laughing like a maniac.

"Wait a second..." Megatron paused and glanced at the camera crew. "If we're in space, why is their sound? There's no air in space for the sound to travel through!"

"Details, details! We're retaking this scene, and _you_ are going to take it more seriously!"

* * *

><p>… <strong>Raise your hand if you became a Skyquake fangirlboy at his very first line. *raises hand* I admit it and I'm damn proud! … Tee hee. **


	3. TFP the genetic opera wait

**Dead battery~**

"_**All the world seems in tune**_

_**On a spring afternoon,**_

_**When we're poisoning pigeons in the park.**_

_**Ev'ry Sunday you'll see**_

_**My sweetheart and me,**_

_**As we poison the pigeons in the park.**_

_**When they see us coming, the birdies all try an' hide,**_

_**But they still go for peanuts when coated with cyanide.**_

_**The sun's shining bright,**_

_**Ev'rything seems all right,**_

_**When we're poisoning pigeons in the park."**_

"Lord Megatron? We're filming..." Knock Out giggled into his servos, Breakdown snorting as the Decepticon leader turned around with wide optics.

"Really?" He looked around at the camera crew, all laughing at his singing. "So we are... sorry, my mind was elsewhere." He smirked as everyone began long winded cackling. "Terribly sorry." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>I'm still very much convinced Megs would love Tom Lehrer... no doubt in my mind XD<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Out of his mind~<strong>

"You know scout, I didn't realise you had so much porn stored in your brain! I mean really; you're even more of a pervert than Ratchet, and that's saying some-"

"Lord Megatron!" Knock Out laughed. Bumblebee covered his face in embarrassment and hysterical giggles as the entity in his head remembered the cameras were rolling.

"Primus, this kid's head is so distracting!" Megatron snorted, shifting through Bee's mind for more juicy images.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaand, more of Megatron causing trouble on set XD I suspect he's the joker who makes filming hard<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The chase~<strong>

"Hello Jack~" Airachnid purred, leaning over the log to smile at the boy.

"Well hello gorgeous!" Jack grinned in response. Airachnid suddenly broke down in giggles.

"I'm sorry he... he distracted me, hah hah!" Her optics swelled with tears of amusement. Jack just smiled wider as Arcee and the crew howled with laughter.

* * *

><p><em>And Jack's the playboy making all the girls giggle while trying to film... he and Megatron are best buddies XD<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Painted paint~<strong>

Bulkhead babbled out scientific gibberish that probably even Ratchet couldn't understand, holding the paint sodden mop up ominously. He then swirled it around over Knock Out's chest plate.

"Boobs... very mature Bulkhead." Knock Out face-palmed, everyone laughing and Bulkhead and Breakdown high fiving.

* * *

><p><em>I could've sworn that's what he was going to paint O_O<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Surgery~<strong>

"You painted my paint job!" Knock Out gasped. "Prepare for surgery!"

"_**Out from the night from the mist steps a figure**_

_**No one really knows his name for sure**_

_**He stands at six foot six, head and sholder**_

_**Pray he never comes knocking at your door**_

_**Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas**_

_**And somehow never managed to square away your debts**_

_**He won't bother to write or to phone you**_

_**He'll just rip your still-beating heart from your chest!"**_

"Breakdown! Soundwave!" Knock Out leant on Bulkhead's chest as Breakdown placed the microphone back into Soundwave's chest cavity.

"Sorry babe... couldn't resist..." Breakdown gave a toothy grin.

* * *

><p><em>w Need I say more?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>People; in your reviews, please tell me what favourite TFP moments you'd like me to screw with in some musicalimmature/ridiculous way :D I'll do my best to make you wet yourselves laughing!**


	4. Tum tee tum

**Hi guys! I'm still mopping around, but I'm feeling much better thanks to all of you and your kind comments! :3 You're all angels for being so patient! **

**Thank you my loves, enjoy my silly brain at work :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Right on the nosey~<strong>

"Oh no Megatron; _I _am you Doctor of Doom." Ratchet proclaimed, then darted forward, nailing the Decepticon leader right in the olfactory sensor. Megatron slammed into the wall at full force, Ratchet giving a cocky smirk.

"Ooh..." Knock Out bit his lower lip.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh _scrap!_ Ow!" Megatron was suddenly running around in circles, clutching his leaking nose. "Ahoo! Why would you _do_ that?" He wailed, stopping in front of Knock Out who brought out some Mr. Bump sticky plasters.

* * *

><p><em>My dad and I went "Ooh... that's gotta <strong>hurt!<strong>" when we saw that part... then proceeded to make steroid jokes XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Porky pies~<strong>

"Miko, Rafael; do you know where the others have gone?" Optimus' smooth-thunder voice asked, making a simple question sound epic.

"Why _no_ sir! We do _not_ know!" Miko said nervously, trying to appear sweet and innocent.

"Miko is correct... we do not know..." Raf agreed stiffly.

"Why would _we_ know?"

"Hm..." Optimus raised an optic brow, staring the two down. "Liar, liar; pants on fire!"

* * *

><p>… <em>XD<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hole in the wall~<strong>

"... Bored... so bored..." Megatron yawned in his spot, waiting for Jack and the camera crew to arrive. He glanced around in the darkness of the cave, whistling to himself. "Take your time boys! Not like I'm waiting with a thousand tons of rock on my spinal strut!" He bellowed into the darkness. He could just hear Jack yell something back, but couldn't make out what it was. He sighed in exasperation, when he heard footsteps. Glancing over, he saw Arcee wandering around in the darkness, lost as to where he spot was.

She stopped a few inches in front of the hole, and turned around.

_Whew... well, well; never knew our little Arcee had such a package! No wonder 'Rachie is obsessed with her!_

* * *

><p><em>'Rachie? Airachnid? Anyone? Okay, maybe not. Can't help thinking Megatron is her sassy gay friend.<em>

**Okay; so these weren't brilliant! I know! But I'm doing the best I can right now guys, I feel bad for making you all wait for me! D:**_  
><em>


	5. This is just silly

**Daww, you guys are all wonderful! You know that :,) The depression monster has buggered off, so no need to worry about me any more ^^ I promised more bloopers after the season 2 premier, so here you go! **

**Again, thank you everyone for making me feel loved :,3 You're all such angels! **

_**Getting into character~**_

"Alright, so... I'm playing a creepy spider bot with a collection of alien heads in my ship?" Airachnid stared at the film crew, clawed servos on her hips.

"Yeah, pretty much." Someone called. She tilted her head in thought.

"Um... kay!" Her lower lip swelled as she struggled to find her inner actress.

"You might also need to change your paint job..."

"Huh?" She looked down at her bubblegum pink and blue paint job. "B-but-!"

"Hey Airachnid, mind giving me alien head in your ship?" The crew began laughing, though the femme just stared blankly off set.

"I don't get it..." She whimpered. Arcee stormed on set and gave Airachnid a hug.

"Stop being so mean Megatron!"

_**The itch~**_

"Okay, and... action!"

"Ugh... eh... erm... hah!"

"... Optimus, what are you doing? This is _supposed_ to be a fight scene, not boogie night!"

"S-sorry... c-can't reach i-i-itch! Ah! Phew... thanks Megs..."

_**Something in the air~**_

"Action!" Breakdown crashed into Bulkhead, sending the green warrior flying to the muddy ground. But as the Stunticon sauntered towards his rival...

_**FAAAAAAARP!**_

"Oh!" Breakdown covered his olfactory sensor. "Oh, that is nasty man!"

"Sorry! Primus, sorry! June eco-friendly fuel today... sorry!"

"Ahgh! My optics are melting!"

_**Screens~**_

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport was carrying a weapon prototype, when it crashed-" Airachnid

"_We're no strangers to love~ _

_You know the rules, and so do I~"_

"Soundwave!" Megatron bellowed as Airachnid squealed, half in surprise, half with giggles. Starscream snorted as the music continued. "Soundwave make it stop! My Audials are bleeding!"

_**Loyalty~**_

"I have been a fool, made mistakes; monumental ones." Starscream's grave tone and guilty conscience reflected significantly in Soundwave's screen. "I now see that-"

"_We're no strangers to love~ _

_You know the rules, and so do I~" _

"No we don't." Starscream growled. He turned around, trying not to laugh. "Someone make him stop! Please!"

"_A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of~" _

"Oh, that is _not_ funny!"

_**Coffee~**_

"I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am, of who I was always _meant_ to be;" Starscream whipped around dramatically, scowling in determination. "Starscream; _second_ in command. Humble servant to Lord Megatron!" He declared, clench his fist boldly. "Thank you for listening Soundwave."

Soundwave suddenly snorted and jolted back. "Zzz, huh! What? Oh, sorry, were we rolling?"

"Yes..." The Seeker face palmed, shaking his head.

"Sorry..." The crew began laughing as Soundwave rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, didn't have my coffee this morning!"

_**Other realms~**_

"Kay guys, bored now!" Skyquake glanced around the stone maze, purple washed optics blinking in confusion. "Guys, this isn't funny! C'mon, I really need some _good_ energon!" The silence hung over him still. "Guys?"

**Well, this was short, but I've got school in half an hour XD Am I losing my touch? I dunno, these were kind of... desperate XD**

**Oh well! I tried! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. I'm back

Starscream walked away from Soundwave, head down in thought and contemplation. Yes, he'd accepted who he truly was. It was his destiny to stand by his master's side, to never stray from Megatron and follow his leader aptly. No questions asked. No-

"Rainbows, sparkles and unicorns? Are you joking?" He glanced up, looking puzzled.

"Definitely, pink is most certainly your colour m'lord!" Airachnid giggled sweetly. Megatron scratch his cheek.

"I dunno... glitter would make me feel like such an Edward Cullen, and- Starscream? When did you get here?"

… **I regret nothing w**

"Eons ago a Decepticon transport crash landed on this planet." Airachnid explained, bringing up the schematics of the ship in question.

"Oh _please,_ common knowledge! I scouted the crash sight when we first arrived on Earth!" The Seeker scoffed.

"Then I presume you retrieved the experimental weapon prototype the _Harbinger _had been transporting?" The femme smirked. She glanced back at Megatron who was staring at the screen with a puzzled look on his face. "My lord?"

"Ever notice how many ships crash land on Earth?" The tyrant asked. Both smaller 'Cons blinked, glanced at each other, then back at Megatron. "I mean... you'd think this planet is a really big magnet or something! I mean... damn!" The Decepticon leader placed a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head.

**Anyone ever notice? w**

The view from the cliff on the setting sun was one of the many wonders Earth had to offer, and Arcee just couldn't keep herself from visiting Cliffjumper as well.

"Hey partner," she sighed. "Heck of a view you got up here!" She frowned, turning to her dear friend's marker. "If there's even a small chance your spark is out their listening... well... we could _really _use you Cliff." She sighed. "Seems like everyday another Decepticon arrives on the scene!"

With a strange popping noise, a violet and black seeker appeared in front of her.

"Oops... sorry doll face! Wrong coordinates!" Skywarp quickly vanished into thin air again, leaving Arcee to catch her breath.

**I _really _wanted something to just ruin that touching moment ^^;**

"Oh, you would do well to respect me Airachnid! Before I joined Megatron, I was Air Commander of a squadron of Energon seekers!" Starscream announced proudly. Airachnid rolled her optics.

"I know, I've read the 'Eons ago' fan comic on DeviantART." She smiled. He flinched, face going bright red. "By the way; you're cute when you cry."

"Damn fangirls..." He muttered.

**I seriously recommend going on DeviantART and looking up Eons ago by YukiOni, if you like MegatronXStarscream! It's so cute! X3**

Arcee clambered out of the drilled out hole, hearing Optimus' calls but ultimately ignoring them. She pointed her gun where she expected Airachnid to be, but obviously, the spider-femme attacked from underground.

"Arcee!" Airachnid purred, pedes planted on the ground.

"I didn't peg you for resigning with the De-"

"Arcee! Hold on, quit filming!" Both femmes paused and glanced at the hole. Arcee moved closer peeking down.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm stuck." Arcee face planted into the ground.

"He tried to climb through the hole? That wasn't in the script!" Airachnid yelped.

"He saw something shiny!" They heard Starscream yell from the bottom.

"For crying out loud! Why don't you ever learn, wide load!" Arcee growled, sliding down the hole to rescue her leader.

"Shut up and push me out!"

**No really, I thought he was going to do that XD**


End file.
